Theresa's Family
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Reposted with missing chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald and Ethan Crane have never meet. The show has been going for six years now and he is married to Gwen and is unhappy. Gwen is unable to have children and she failed to pass the doctor's test and were turned down for adoption. Theresa's parents are still together and Theresa was given a scholarship to a school in Paris when she was 12 to study. It took a lot of begging but her parents let her go. She study hard and is now a fashion designer and life is good. She has a three year old son named Kale. He is the center of her universe. Theresa is returning to Harmony for Luis and Sheridan's wedding. She is also designing all of the dresses and tuxes for the wedding. She is excited to be coming home and can't wait to see her family. They plane touched down and Theresa put a sleeping Kale in his stroller, then made her way to luggage. It took a minute then she got it all. She made her way to the awaiting car and piled in. She gave the driver the address and they headed out. Half way there she got a call. "Hello?" Theresa answered.  
"Theresa, it's Luis"  
"Oh, hi, I am on my way to the house." "Well we are up at the Mansion. Can you come?" "Sure, let me drop off my bag and then I will be right there."

They arrived and the driver helped her get all her bags into the house and then drove them up to the Mansion. They arrived ten minutes later and she paid and got out of the card with Kale, his diaper bag and her bag. She paid him and gave him a good tip and he left. Kale was starting to wake. She moved to the door and knocked. A maid answered the door and showed her in. She walked into the living room and saw Luis and Sheridan and several other's she has never met.

"Luis?" Theresa said.

He was in awe. He hadn't seen her since she was twelve.

"You look so different." "Luis it has been eleven years." "And Kale looks so much bigger too." "I know, he is three now."

Luis and Theresa hugged. Then Sheridan and Theresa.

"We have a late birthday present for him down at my house." "Ok, that is very sweet of you." Theresa said. "Theresa I would like you to meet my brother Julian and his wife Ivy." They all shock hands. "And this is their son Ethan and his wife Gwen." "Nice to meet you." Theresa said shaking hands. "You too." Ethan said. They all sat down. "So Theresa how was your flight?" Ivy asked. "Good, Kale slept the whole time so it was peaceful." "That is nice." Julian said. "If you will all excuse me I have work to do. Theresa it was nice to meet you." Julian made an exit. "So, Sheridan how would you like to see you dress?" Theresa said. "I would love. Come one we'll go up stairs." Sheridan said. Gwen and Ivy joined them leaving the boys. They made their way up to the spear room with Kale. Theresa set him up on the floor with some toys and he played happily. Theresa opened her bag and pulled out the sketches and showed them to them. Sheridan loved what she saw. "Theresa this is my dress?" "Yes, come on you're marring my brother and we have our tradition too. This dress is a little old world so mama and her family can be happy and a little new world so you like it." "Theresa I love it. I have been picturing this dress since I was a little girl. It is like you drew this from my memory." "I am glad you like." "It is very beautiful Theresa." Ivy said. "Oh, I have bridesmaid and maid of honor dresses too." She handed them the others and they were in awe. "Theresa they are beautiful." Gwen said. "Thanks." Theresa said smiling. "So Theresa you get paid to design clothes like this all the time?" Ivy asked. "Yes, I do fashion shows, personal wardrobes and wedding parties." "Do you have the tuxes?" Sheridan asked. "Oh, yeah." She gave her the last of the sketches and they were in awe again. "I take it you like?" Theresa said. "Theresa you are truly a miracle worker." Sheridan said hugging her. "So you can do this and take care of your son?" Gwen asked. "Yes, my clients back in Paris understood that I had a son and he comes first. Most loved him so Kale came along on appointments. He is really well behaved." "I can't wait until Luis and I have kids." Sheridan says. "Going to give Kale some cousins?" "That is the plan." "Ok, well we should get back down before the boys run off. We have wedding plans to go over." Ivy said. "Is there somewhere I can change Kale?" Theresa asked. "I'll show you." Sheridan said. Ivy and Gwen left to make sure the boys were still there. Sheridan and Theresa gathered all of the toys and Theresa changed Kale and then they went to join the other. "Are you happy to be home?" Sheridan asked. "Yeah, it has been a long while, but I think it was time. Kale should grow up around his family." They walked into the living room and found the others. "So, is all good?" Luis asked. "Everything is fine." Theresa said. Kale started to get fussy. "Is he ok?" Ethan asked. "Yeah, he's just been coped up all day and wants to run and play." "Why don't we go to the park?" Luis said. "You have wedding plans." Theresa said. "It would be nice to get out." Sheridan said. "Why don't you guys go on. I have a meeting with the girls." Ivy said. "Ok." Theresa said.

So they others headed to the park. Kale was happy to be outside. "Kale you want to run in the grass?" Theresa asked. He shock his head yes and she sat him down. He didn't go to far. The others sat in the grass. "You are doing really good Theresa." Luis said. "Thanks. Kale is my life." Kale ran back over and grabbed Theresa away. She ran around and played. Soon Sheridan and Luis joined them. "Sweetie do you want to join the others?" Ethan asked. "No, I don't feel much like being around kids." "Do you want to go home?" "I think I will go. You stay and enjoy yourself. Besides I have some paper work to do for Collier and I should get it done so I can help out as much a possible with Sheridan's wedding." "Ok, well call if you need me." He kissed her and she left.

Sheridan and Luis took Kale to get an ice cream and a balloon. Theresa saw Gwen leave and walked over. "Is everything all right?" "Yes, she has some work she wanted to get done so she could focus on the wedding." "Ok, Luis and Sheridan took Kale to get an ice cream and a balloon. They are going to pick up some water too." "Ok." So they sat in an awkward silence for a minute. "So, Theresa are you happy to be home?" "Yeah, so many things have changed but I think in it will do Kale good to be around family." "If you don't mind me asking what about Kale's father?" "Marcus was a dirt bag who raped me. I became pregnant with Kale and I didn't have it in my heart to get rid of him and once I gave birth to him I realized he was a part of me and I could love him." "Tuning a bed thing into a good." "I had to. What Marcus did to me will remain with me forever but Kale is not his father and never will be." "I am sorry if I pushed." "You didn't. My family knows so there is nothing to hide." "Well, I am glad you trusted me enough to tell me." "I have nothing to be ashamed of and Sheridan and Luis say you are a great guy." "Luis said that?" "Yes, he was telling me about how you and Gwen were having trouble adopting a baby." "It has broken Gwen. She feels like she isn't whole anymore." "I understand that in a way. Time will help ease the pain, but it will never really be gone." They saw the others walking up. "I think he looks a lot like you." "Thanks." The others reached them and they sat. Theresa placed Kale on a towel and took a bottle of water from Luis. "Thanks." They sat talking until Kale was finished. Theresa cleaned him up and he ran around warring off his sugar buzz. Ethan ran around with him and they had a good time. Theresa loved seeing her son so happy. Sheridan and Luis left when Luis was called by Sam. Kale was having a great time. Ethan looked like he hadn't smiled in a long time. She was happy he had some fun. She felt bad because he couldn't have children with Gwen. She seemed like a nice person. The sun began to sink and Theresa called the boys over. "Kale baby we should get home." "Play." Kale said. "You can play tomorrow. I still have to unpack and you need to eat." "Ethan stay?" Kale asked. "Ethan has to go home to his wife. But he'll see you later." "Ok," Kale said pouting. "Hey buddy I'll tell you what. If it is ok with your mama you can bring some swimming gear and you can go for a dip tomorrow afternoon." "I think we can do that." "Yeah." He hugged Ethan and Theresa took him home.

Everyone was waiting for them. Pilar had already unpacked for her and had a big welcome home dinner waiting. Everyone hugged and sat eating and talking. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kale fell asleep and Theresa took him up to bed. She to was tired so she fell asleep. About three Kale woke up crying. Theresa couldn't get him to calm so it woke up the whole house. Know one could figure out was wrong. Theresa check and realized he had a temp.

"Ok, he probably has an ear infection. I will take him to Urgency Care. Ya'll go back to sleep." "Are you sure?" Martin asked. "Your mama and I can come." "Thanks daddy, but I can handle this. No point in all of us being tired." Theresa wrapped Kale up and placed him in the car seat and drove to Harmony Hospital. She went in and the lady checked her in. Kale was still fussy. Fifteen minute later Kale was called and she walked back with him. "Theresa?" Eve said. "Dr. Russell?" Theresa said. "I should have known. You mom has told me Kale's name so many times." "It's ok." "So what is wrong?" "I think he has an ear infection." "Ok, why don't we take a look?" They walked to the back and Eve examined him.  
"You are right. He has an ear infection in the left ear. I will give you some meds to give him, also some drops for pain." "Thank you." Eve left and returned ten minutes later with some meds for him. "Ok, she ten days for the antibiotic and the drops when he needs them. Give him plenty of fluids and I would like to see you in two weeks for his check up." "Ok," Theresa put the meds in her purse and headed home with a now sleeping Kale. She gave him his meds and he went back to sleep. She placed him in his bed and went to hers. There was a soft knock on the door. Pilar came in. "Is he ok?" "Yes mama. He has an ear infection so Dr. Russell gave him some meds." "Ok, well get some sleep." Pilar kissed her, moved over and kissed Kale and left so they could sleep. They slept into the morning and woke when her cell went off. "Hello?" "Theresa, it is Ivy." "What can I do for you?" "Sheridan asked me to call you and see if you would join us." "Umm, sure let me get Kale ready and wew will be over soon." Theresa got Kale dress and herself and headed down to the kitchen. Pilar, Martin and Luis were sitting around the table. "Well good morning sleepy head." Luis said. "This is what time we would get up in Paris." Theresa said. She fixed Kale some food and gave him his meds. "You used to fight tooth and nail when you have to get meds." Martin said. They all laughed. "You still do." Theresa said and they laughed loader. "So, what do you have planned for today?" Pilar asked. "Well Sheridan had Ivy call to ask me to come help with wedding stuff and then I promises Kale he could go for a swim with Ethan later." "Sounds interesting." Martin said. Kale finished eating and he and Theresa left.

They arrived at the Mansion ten minutes later and when in. Kale sat playing with his toys while Theresa helped the girls decide. "I think the blue ones." Ivy said. "They would contrast with the purple. I say go light pink or Lavender." Theresa said. "She is right." Gwen said. "Ethan!" Kale said when he walked in. He ran over and Ethan picked him up. "Hey buddy." Ethan sat him back down. "So how are your plans coming?" "Good." Sheridan said. Luis showed up to help with some things. At lunch time Ivy brought in food and Theresa sat feeding Kale. "Theresa I was thinking last night. How about Kale be our ring bearer?" Sheridan said. "I don't see why not, but it is up to him. Kale would you like to be Uncle Luis and Aunt Sheridan's ring bearer?" He tilted his head and then shock it yes. "Ok, looks like you have a ring bearer." Theresa said. They went over more plans and Ivy and Gwen left for a meeting at the Country Club, Sheridan and Luis left to pick out china patterns. "So, how about that swim?" Ethan suggested. "Swim." Kale said. "Ok." Theresa said. They headed out to the pool. They all changed and climbed in. Kale held onto Theresa because he was scared. He would splash water at Ethan. Sheridan and Luis heard all the noise and came to see what was going on. "Hey you two want to join?" Theresa asked. "Sure." Sheridan said,

They changed and all hopped in. Kale would splash them all and they had a great time. Theresa wanted to get some water so Ethan help Kale. They sat floating and looked peaceful. Ivy and Gwen returned. "Theresa, your hair is all wet." Ivy said. "Oh we were in the pool." "We?" Ivy said. "Sheridan, Luis, Kale and Ethan." "Having a good time I hope." Ivy said. "Well Ethan and Kale had fun yesterday so Ethan promises him he would take him swimming today." "Ok." Theresa made her way back out with the ladies. They saw Ethan and Kale lying in the pool. "Looks like he is daydreaming." Ivy said. "Well I should get Kale out before her turns into a raisin." Theresa said. Ivy laughed. Gwen stood looking at the sight of her husband. He looked so happy. He helped Theresa get Kale out of the pool and dried off. "So, Kale we should get going." Theresa said. "Ethan come?" "Baby Ethan lives here with Gwen. You'll see him another time." He looked all sad. "You know the Harmony summer festival is starting this weekend how about we all go and have fun away from wedding plans?" Gwen said. "Sounds wonderful." Theresa said. She got Kale dressed and they headed home. 


	3. Chapter 3

She helped Pilar get dinner ready for everyone. Kale sat with Martin as he read the news papers. "So Kale did you tell Grandpa how much fun you have swimming today?" Theresa said. "Oh you went swimming?" Martin said. "Yeah." Kale said. "Tell him how you splashed your Uncle Luis and your Aunt Sheridan." "Big splash." Kale said. "I bet." Martin said laughing.  
"He had a great time." "I am glad you are both adjusting to being home." Pilar said. "I love being home I am just afraid he is getting to attached to Ethan and vise versa." "What do you mean?" Martin asked. "Well, Kale just seems attached to him. Like in the park he would jump all over him and he didn't want to say goodbye. And today he ran right up and hugged him. Kale has never done that." "Well he is growing up." Martin said. "I know, but Ethan can't have children with Gwen, so I am afraid that he is pouring all this built up attention on Kale and I think in the end it will only hurt him." "Then why don't you pull back. Luis and Sheridan will understand or if they need you Martin and I will watch Kale so he doesn't have to go." "Ok, but the summer festival starts this weekend and Gwen invited us to go." "We can all go. Keep the distance between Kale and Ethan and have fun to." Martin said. "No, I want Ethan." Kale stated. "Ethan is with Gwen, but you can see him this weekend ok?" Theresa said.

The rest of the family arrived and they ate dinner and talked. "So, Ivy has been telling me she is going to ask you to do a personal wardrobe for her." Sheridan said. "I figured that is why she has been asking all these question about what kinf of work I do." Theresa said. "Well, I think she is waiting for the right time to ask." "Well hint to her just to ask and the questions are getting annoying." Theresa siad.  
"I will." Sheridan said.

So the rest of the week past and Theresa and Kale settled into life in Harmony. Kale stayed with Pilar and Martin while Theresa helped with wedding plans. No one knew the real reason why she didn't bring Kale, she just told them he was spending time with his grandparents. So Friday came and Gwen pulled Theresa aside. "So the Festival starts tomorrow you and Kale are coming right?" "Yeah, he is looking forward to it." Theresa said. "Good." Gwen smiled and Theresa left knowing that this was going to end badly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kale was so exited the next morning Theresa got him dressed for the day ahead. She arranged with her parents to meet them there so it didn't look like she was trying to keep Kale from Ethan. She left and headed to the sight of the festival. Kale rested on Theresa shoulder so he had plenty of energy to run around. Theresa saw Gwen, Ethan, Sheridan and Luis. She felt bad butterflies in her stomach but shock them off hoping that today went smoothly. "Hey Kale there is uncle Luis and Aunt Sheridan with Gwen and Ethan." Kale just turn his head and closed his eyes. "Did you already ware yourself out?" Sheridan asked. The others reached her. "Is Kale ok?" Luis asked. "Yeah, just tired. He was up early excited about coming to the festival. He will be up before you know it." "Ok, why don't we walk around and see what rides and games are here." Sheridan said. "I haven't been to this festival in ages." "Well if you would have come home every now and then." Luis said taking Kale's bag. "You know I had a lot to do." "You know, I know." Luis said.  
They walked around looking at everything. They ran into Paloma and her friends Simone, Kay, Jessica, Charity and Miguel. They were off having fun. They said hello to Sam and Grace Bennett and TC and Eve Russell. Kale woke about ten and was ready for fun and games. Theresa got tickets and went on the flying bumble bee with him. He insisted Ethan go with them so Theresa caved. Martin and Pilar showed up after that and Theresa felt a little more comfortable. Kale clung all over Ethan all day. Martin tried to take him on a ride but he refused to go on without Ethan. Theresa was getting scared because she knew if she didn't get Kale away from Ethan soon they both would end up hurt. Ethan went on the ride with them and then Theresa took action.

"Ok, it is getting late and I think it is time for us to go." Theresa says to Kale. "No, more fun with Ethan." Kale said pleading. "No, we need to go, so say goodbye." Theresa said firmly and Kale began to cry. "Look it is late and we should go. Will see you guys later." Theresa said picking Kale up and leaving with her family. Sheridan and Luis go with them. Kale falls asleep when they reach home so Theresa puts him down in his play pin and sits with his family. "Theresa if you don't mind me asking, why did you leave in such a hurry?" "Kale is very young and gets easily attached to people, but Ethan can't have children so Ethan in turns gets attached and it isn't healthy. I don't want to hurt Ethan or my son but I can't let them be around each other. They need space." "Ok, I will talk with Ethan if you like." Sheridan said.  
"Thank you, but I think I will the next time I see him." Theresa took Kale up to his bed and wondered why her son felt so attached to a total stranger. What was she going to do?

Theresa helped Sheridan at her house the next week. Ivy and Gwen joined then after lunch everyday. Kale was home from spending the day at the park with Miguel and Charity. He was playing in his play pin. He was singing a sweet little song. Gwen looked mesmerized by it. "So, Theresa, I know I have been asking you some annoying questions, but I want to ask you if you could do a fall and winter wardrobe for me. I can pay whatever if you except." "Ivy, I would be happy too. Sheridan's wedding will be over soon and Kale starts nursery school in August so I will have the time." "Good, well set some dates later." Ivy said smiling. "Ok." Theresa said smiling.  
They finished getting the main bulk of things done for the wedding. "Oh, I got Kale's tux from the shop. It fits him perfectly." Theresa pulled out some pictures and handed them to Sheridan. "Oh, he looks so sweet." Sheridan said. "He had fun modeling it for mama to take some pictures." Sheridan showed the others. Kale stood and Was looking at them. "Aunty Sheridan guess what?" Kale asked. Sheridan walked over and picked him up. "What Kale?" Sheridan said. "I love you." Kale said and he kissed her cheek. "Oh, I love you too." Sheridan said kissing his cheek. Sheridan walked back over holding him. "You are so sweet." "He has been lately. I love you's and kisses." Theresa said. "Mama." Kale said smiling. Sheridan handed him over. Kale curled himself against her and dozed off. "How's his ear infection doing?" Sheridan asked. "Good, a few more days of meds but he is good. I think he is finally settling down to life and it is good." They finished working and the girls left. Theresa smiled as she watched Kale practice being the ring barer. Maybe things were going to be ok after all. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sheridan and Luis wedding approached and was now a few days away. Theresa worked hard along side the others to make sure everything was in order. Kale hadn't seen Ethan since the summer carnival. Martin and Pilar watched him at their house when she went to the mansion or they took him out when they wanted to work at Theresa's. All the gowns and tuxes were ready, flowers were arranged and the church was ago. The bachelor and bachelorette parties were here. Pilar offered to stay home with Kale so Theresa could go, but she said she wanted too. They had been working extra hard and she wanted some time with her son. She bid farewell and all the girls left. The boys also made a pass through. She told them to go have fun and they left. Ethan who was running late stopped by to see if he could catch the boys. "Hi Theresa, did I miss the guys?" Ethan asked when Theresa answered the door.  
"Yeah, they headed to Dunes." "Oh, thanks I will try and catch up with them"  
Mommy I don't feel good." Kale said from behind her before he passed out.  
"Kale?" Theresa screamed and ran to him. Ethan had just stepped off the porch and heard her scream so he ran back up.  
Theresa was kneeling over him.  
"Theresa what's wrong?" Ethan asked running over.  
"I don't know. He Hasn't felt good all day. And now he just passed out." Theresa said.  
"Ok, he's breathing and has a pulse. I am going to call 911 you stay with him." Ethan walked to the porch. Theresa sat over her son. "Ok, they are on their way. I'll call Sheridan and Luis." "Come on baby wake up. Do it for mommy. Come on Ethan's here." Theresa said but nothing happened. Ethan filled Sheridan and Luis in on and they said they would meet them at the hospital with everyone. The medics arrived and loaded Kale on and allowed Ethan and Theresa to ride along.

What's wrong with Kale? Will this bring Theresa and Ethan together or will it send her back to Paris? Who's Kale father and how will he impact their lives? Stay tuned.

Chantel / tell me what you think 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay but here you go. I hope you enjoy.

They reached Harmony Hospital and went in. Drs Eve Russell and Carol Ross were waiting for them. They rushed Kale to the back and Theresa and Ethan were forced to wait. "I need to be with him." Theresa said to Ethan who was holding her back. "Let them work on him and then they will let you see him." Ethan said trying to calm her.

The others all arrived in great hurry to see what w as going on. "Theresa." Pilar said. Theresa rushed into her mothers arms crying. "What happened?" Luis asked Ethan. "I showed up hoping to catch you guys at Theresa's, but I missed you. I turned to leave when Theresa yelled. I looked back and saw Theresa kneeling next to Kale. I made sure he was breathing and then called 911 and then you. Kale is back with Drs Russell and Ross now." Ethan said. "Momma he wouldn't move, he wouldn't wake up." Theresa said in between sobs. "He'll be ok, God wouldn't take him from you." Martin said.

Right then Eve and Carol came out. "Theresa, we need to operate on Kale." Eve said. "What kind of operation?" Theresa asked. "We need to remove his spleen and appendix." Carol said. "Will he be ok?" Luis asked. "He should be, but it seems like a poison is in his system." Eve said. "Poison?" Theresa said. "Some one fed my son poison?" "It look likes small amounts in a chocolate." Carol said.  
"The only chocolate he has had are the one from Gwen. She sent them to him late week." Pilar said. "What?" Theresa said. "You were working on wedding plans at the mansion. The package arrived and it was from Gwen to Kale. Inside were chocolates. We've given him a few a day." Martin said feeling guilty. "Pilar and I have even had some." "We need to get you tested." Eve said. A nurse took them to draw blood. "Gwen did you poison my son?" Theresa asked. Luis and Sheridan moved over to hold her up or back. "No, I sent him some chocolates, but I would never poison him." Gwen said. "Theresa right now we need to get him to the OR, but we need some blood from you and his father." Carol said. "That's not possible. His father is in prison in Paris for raping me." "Oh, ok, well we need your blood and anyone else who is A-." Eve said. "I am A- so you can take mine to help Kale." Ethan said. "Ok, and I need to call Paris and talk to the prison doctor to figure out his father's blood type." Eve said. A few more nurses took Ethan and Theresa to draw blood and then Theresa got to go in and see Kale. He was still out and looked fragile. Theresa couldn't hold back tears any longer and began to cry. Ethan who was waiting for her outside the door came in to comfort her. Theresa cried on his shoulder until orderlies came to take him.

Theresa walked back out with Ethan and saw Chief Sam Bennett there in uniform. "Theresa we need to talk." Sam said. "Ok, I need to sign the consent forms first." Theresa said walking over to the waiting nurse. She signed the paper and Theresa and Sam walked outside. "Theresa I know this is hard but I need you to answer some questions." Sam said. "Ok, anything to help my son." "Ok, Pilar and Martin's blood test came back positive for the poison. We found the rest of the chocolates and they tested positive too." "SO Gwen tried to kill my son?" Theresa asked confused. "It looks that way, but I need to know if you and her had any problems?" "No, we seemed to get along fine." "Ok, so Martin and Pilar mentioned that you decided to keep Kale away from Ethan and Gwen. Why?" "I felt like Kale was getting to attached to Ethan to fast. I didn't want him to come to rely on him and then have Ethan turn his back on Kale. My son has lived a sheltered life in Paris, I don't want him hurt by trying something new." "I understand that. So did you tell Ethan and Gwen this?" "No, Momma and Papa said to just leave Kale home with them when I went to the mansion to help with wedding plans. Or if they came over Miguel and your niece Charity would take him out." "Ok, look we have Gwen and we'll question her. I have to talk with Luis so you coming back in?" "In a minute, I need some air." Theresa said. Sam went inside and Theresa sat on a near by bench. Ethan came out after Sam came back in. "Theresa can we talk?" Ethan asked sitting down. "Sure." Theresa said looking at him. It was killing him to know that his wife could cause Theresa so much pain and all for nothing. "I am sorry for what Gwen did." Ethan said quietly. "It isn't your crime to apologize for. You did not do this to Kale." "I know, but my wife did and I didn't even know and I don't understand why." "Gwen wants a baby so badly. When she saw you bond with Kale it drove her even further into her darkness. Now Don't get me wrong I hate Gwen now and I always will. I want justice for my son, but I feel her pain. Not in the since that I can't have kids because I can, but the part of you that dies a little more each day because of the pain. In the park when I told you about how I got Kale, that haunts me every day. I see Marcus when ever I look at Kale and a part of me dies. I know it's not Kale's fault. I love my son with all of my heart, but I feel my spirit die a little more all the time." Theresa tear flowing down her cheeks. Ethan pulled Theresa into a hug. They sat in silence for a few looking at the stars when Nurse Betty came out. "Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald, Dr. Russell needs to see you in her office." Theresa and Ethan walked in behind Nurse Betty to Eve's office. "Oh, good both of you come in." Eve said. They all walked in and took a seat. "I called Paris and got Marcus's information. Theresa Marcus is B+. He can't be Kale's father." "But I was with him around the time Kale was conceived." Theresa said. "Well I can say with a doubt he isn't Kale's father. Was there someone else you were with?" Eve asked. "Yes, but the dates seem off. I met this man one night at a party. We got drunk and slept together. I left in the middle of the night and never looked back. Are you telling me my one night stand fathered my son?" Theresa asked.  
"It looks that way. Now Theresa do you have any idea who he was?" Eve asked.  
"Umm he called himself Etanan. I am not to sure I was really wasted." Theresa said guiltily. "Um it was Summer of 2003. I went to the Ramón Fashion show in Roma. The party was wild and he stud out. His hair was long and his eye were blue and could pierce the soul. We spoke in French all night. It was one night of wild hot passion." "Ok, part of Kale's treatment for this poison will be a blood mixture with added antibodies. This blood need to come from his parents." Eve said. A knock on the door and Nurse Betty came in. "The blood work doctor." She handed Eve a file and left. Eve looked over it while Theresa tried to think. "I think we found your mystery man Theresa." Eve said looking up.

Who is he? How will the news impact the lives of their families? Why did Gwen do it.? Stay tuned.

chantel / tell me what you think. 


	7. Chapter 7

Theresa looked at Eve waiting to here who the father of her son was. "Ethan's DNA matched Kale's. Ethan you are Kale's father." Eve said. "I will give you two some time I need to get the blood mixture going." Eve left. Theresa and Ethan sat there in silence for a few minutes. There always remembered that night because it was the one night that she truly felt special to anyone. Ethan searched his mind for the space where he his it. The memory of making love to such a beautiful creature. Ah there it was. All the memories of that night seemed to flow back into his head. "Why did you leave that night?" Ethan asked. "Because I thought what we did was careless." Theresa said standing up and walking to the window. "I searched for you. I asked everyone about you, but you seemed to disappear." "Ethan if I had any clue that you were Kale's father I would have found you and told you." "I know, but Theresa we have to decide what we are going to do now." "I don't know. I can't take Kale away from you, but you have your own life. A wife who has gone off the deep end and tried to kill your son." "Theresa you know if you would have stayed that night I never would've married Gwen. I was in Rome to get away. I need to figure out if being with Gwen was what I wanted but then I met you and I saw myself being happy with you for a long time. We shared that night of wild hot passion and I knew I could do that every night." Ethan got up and moved towards her. Theresa turned around and faced him. "Are paths crossed and now they cross again. Ethan we have both moved one, we both have our lives and---" Before she could say anything else Ethan closed the gap between them and kissed her. Theresa tried to fight at first but this weird passion seemed to take her over and she gave into his kiss. Here hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. As much as they didn't want to they pulled apart. "Ethan you are married." "I don't want to be." They were standing face to face. "But you are and you took vows in front of God and you family. I can not ask you to break them." "Theresa that night that we spent together I promised that one day I would find you, and that night I bound myself to you. God knows that you are the only one I want to be with." "Ethan, I think we need time. Right now we need to focus on Kale and getting him better and explaining to our families what happened." "Ok, but Theresa I ant to be with you and nothing will ever change that." Ethan kissed her and then pulled her into a hug. They left Eve's office and walked back to where everyone was waiting. "You ready?" Ethan asked. "You ready to be father?" Theresa asked. "Yes, I am." Ethan said looking at her. "Me too." They took deep breaths and walked in. Their families seemed to take the news ok. There were a lot of questions and Ethan and Theresa tried to answer them the best they could. They got a break when Dr. Ross showed up to tell them Kale survived the operation and would be fine. Ethan and Theresa got to go back and see him. He was still asleep but Eve was there to being him more of his treatment. "Your son will be ok. He excepted the first treatment and is doing better." Eve said. "How long until he wakes?" Ethan asked. "It should be soon." Eve said leaving.

Ethan and Theresa sat by his crib. He looked so small in there. Ethan beeper started to go off so he left to deal with Gwen. Pilar and Ivy made their way back. "So he's my grandson?" Ivy said touching his little hand. "Yep, so that makes you a grandma." Pilar joked with her. "We'll come up with a name for me that doesn't imply grandma." Ivy said. Theresa watched as the to bickered off their grandson. "Mamma, I need to go take care of something, stay with Kale." Theresa kissed her mother's cheek and left. "Luis I need to see Gwen." "Ok, I'll take you." Luis said getting up. "I'll go too." Sheridan said. "Ok, hold on. Excuse me, ok Kale made it out of surgery so I thank you all for staying, praying and being here, but please go home. Be with your loved one." Theresa said. "I'll get them to go." Martin said.  
Theresa, Sheridan and Luis left. They arrived and saw Ethan dealing with some things with Sam. "Sam, Theresa would like to see Gwen." Luis said. "Ok, Mr. Crane was just on his way down." Sam said. "We can go together." Ethan said. He took Theresa's hand and they went down to see Gwen. Gwen was lying on her bed in a ball. "Got visitors Crane." The female guard said. Gwen jumped off her bed and went to see who. Ethan and Theresa walked in. "Ethan thank God you are here. You have to get me out of her. I am a Crane I don't belong here." Gwen said pleading. "I am sorry I can't help you." Ethan said. "But I am your wife and you are my lawyer." Gwen said. "And the boy you tried to kill is my son." Ethan said. "What we don't have kids. I can't have kids." Gwen said confused. "We don't, but I do. Kale is my son with Theresa." Ethan said. "What, you slept with Theresa?" Gwen asked. "Yes, one night in Rome. Theresa and I met and we made wild passion love for hours creating Kale." Ethan said. "You BITCH Ethan is mine you can't have him." Gwen snapped yelling at Theresa. "He is mime you dirty rotten husband stealing witch." "I didn't steal Ethan." Theresa said. "She's right, when Theresa and I where together, you and I weren't. We were separated and I wasn't sure if I wanted to be with you. I met Theresa and I knew she was the one I had been searching for, for years, but as she came into my life like a light she left too. But I promised God that night that I would bound myself to her and her alone." "But you married me?" Gwen said. "Yes after I couldn't find Theresa I came home and was pressured into marring you. I didn't want to." Ethan said. Gwen looked shocked and began to walk back to her bed. "Mother said this would happen. She said I would lose you if I don't get that brat out of the way. Oh, God I am losing everything to the house keepers daughter." Gwen laid on her bed in a ball.

They now knew why Gwen tried to kill Kale. "Ethan I want to leave." Theresa said. "Ok, but one sec." Ethan took his wedding ring off and threw it in the trash. He took Theresa hand and they left.

Is a new beginning in store for Ethan, Theresa and Kale? Will they get a happily ever after? Stay tuned as we introduce Rebecca Hotchkiss to the story.

Chantel / tell me what you think. 


	8. Chapter 8

So Kale grew stronger and happy that Ethan was his daddy. Theresa and Ethan agreed not to do anything until his divorce was final from Gwen. Kale insisted his parents at least look for a house for them all to live in. Ivy and Julian were in full support of them being a family. Ivy who once love Gwen now hated her and planned on making it her life mission to see that Gwen was destroyed. Luis and Sheridan put off their wedding so that Kale could be the ring bearer and Ethan and Theresa could take their place in the wedding party. Kale loved spending time with his grandma so Ethan and Theresa could go out and look at house. Kale seemed to have their whole future planned and he was telling a soul.  
The first house they saw that day was to small. Theresa wanted open spaces and enough room they could all move around comfortably and feel at home. The second house that day was to big. It seemed so impersonal. They saw four other houses and Theresa loved three of them. The first was a four bedroom, an office, finished basement and attic, five bath house. The kitchen was large and opened into the family room. The second was an open floor plan. The living room, dinning room and kitchen good all be seen from the front door. The second level was made up of five rooms and four baths. The third house was six rooms, office, den, library, six bath, living room, family room, finished basement and attic, giant kitchen, pantry, had a deck with built in hot tub and barbeque, a in ground pool and giant hard to play in. "So what house are we going with?" Ethan asked Theresa. "I don't know. I like the last three we saw and the last one seemed perfect for us." Theresa said pulling out the picture of it. "I liked it too. Plenty of room to grow and we can make it home." Ethan said. "Ethan Crane are you planning more kids without me?" Theresa said teasingly. "Well, I was sort of hoping with you." Ethan said touching her hand.  
"Ethan I would love to have more kids with you, but we have to wait. Six months and your divorce will be final and we can create enough children to have to move into the second house was saw." Theresa said touching his cheek. They both wanted to be with each other and the urge was getting stronger but they new they had to wait. The got back to the hospital and Eve found them.  
"Hey you two. I have good news." Eve said.  
"We get to take Kale home?" Theresa said happily. "Yep, he is one hundred percent now. All you have to do is sign him out. Ethan your dad took care of the bill so you don't have to worry." Eve said. "Ok, why don't I go sign him out and you can get him ready." Ethan said. "Ok, Don't take long." They kissed and she walked down to his room. Kale was listening as his grandmas read him a story. "Hey baby are you ready to get out of here?" Theresa asked. "I get to go home?" Kale said jumping up. "Yep Dr. Eve said you are well enough to leave, but we are staying at grandma's still." Theresa said. "Ok, but when are we going to move in with daddy?" Kale asked. Ivy and Pilar busied themselves gathering up his thing. Theresa got him dressed. "When we get the new house. We found one today that we really like so all we have to do is get it." Theresa said. "I called Tamara and she said two weeks and we can move into out new home." Ethan said from the door.  
"Two weeks without daddy." kale said. "No, I will be around you know that." Ethan said moving over and picking him up. "I have an idea. Sheridan and Luis are getting married tomorrow and heading to Belize for their honey moon for two weeks so why don't you stay at the mansion tonight and then you can have a practice run with the cottage." Ivy said. "Sounds good." Pilar said.  
"I don't know. I want Kale to be in his bed tonight." Theresa said. "Ok, then we can bring it over." Ivy said. "Yes, I will call papa and have him Luis, and Miguel get it in the car and up to the mansion." Pilar said.  
"Come on mommy please?" Kale said. "Ok, but separate rooms and no plans you three." Theresa said. Pilar and Ivy exchanged looks and Kale laughed. So they left and went to the mansion where everyone was waiting. Kale's bed was placed up in the room next to Theresa. They had a welcome home and welcome to the family party. Kale was so happy to have his family around. Ethan and Theresa let him have fun until he fell asleep and decided it was time for bed. They tucked him in and everyone said goodnight and left seeing how Luis and Sheridan's wedding went.

Is a new beginning in store for Ethan, Theresa and Kale? Will they get a happily ever after? Stay tuned as we introduce Rebecca Hotchkiss to the story and Luis and Sheridan's wedding.

chantel/ tell me what you think. 


	9. Chapter 9

Theresa had a hard night sleeping under the same roof with Ethan. Sure they spent many nights at the hospital with Kale but a nurse or doctor came in every few minutes to check on him. Now they were here at the Crane Mansion and he was right next door. It was so hard not to jump his bone when she saw him in his boxers checking on Kale when she went to. She fought it that time but wondered if she could for much longer. The way he starred at her made her feel so special that she wanted him to take her but the agreement couldn't be broken. She lay in the over size bed thinking about what it would be like to be with Ethan again. To fully have him all to herself again.

She shock her head from her thoughts when she heard yelling. Afraid it would wake Kale Theresa jumped from her bed and went to see what was going on. Ethan to heard it all. He sent a maid in to watch over Kale while he and Theresa went down to investigate. They reached the foyer and the yelling got louder. They saw in the living room, all in night ware except the yellers. Ivy, Julian, Sheridan, Luis, Gwen and some women with flaming red hair.

"What is going on?" Ethan asked. Gwen turned eyes wide with shock. "Mother that slut is sleeping with my husband." Gwen yelled. "Oh there, there Gwennie. Ethan wouldn't cheat on you. She must have been trying to seduce him." Rebecca said. "Mother?" Gwen yelled. "Stop yelling you'll wake Kale up and he needs his rest after what you did to him." Ivy said. "How do you even know he is Ethan's son?" Gwen asked. "A DNA test proved that fact." Ivy said. "Seven proved it." Julian said. Everyone turned and looked at him. "I wanted to make sure so I send samples to all the DNA labs in Massachusetts and they all came back the same. There for Kale is the Crane Heir." "So Theresa's son gets everything Crane?" Rebecca said. "Yes." Julian said. Gwen and Rebecca pouted. Upstairs you could here a toddler waking from the yelling. They crying came closer as the maid ran down the stairs with the child. "Men in the house. Trying to take young Kale from his bed." Phyllis said. Luis and Ethan ran upstairs and Theresa took a screaming child from Phyllis. She quickly calmed him. Crane security was called as was the HPD. Sam and several other officers arrived. Ethan and Luis caught the guys and they were brought in. Kale clung to Theresa for dear life. They men were identified as Edgar and Hector Bones. Local hands for hire. They quickly turned on their buyers. Rebecca and Gwen were in hot water. Sam happily hauled all four off to jail. Gwen left screaming that revenge would be hers.

Theresa was freaked and wanted to go back to her parents so Ethan took her and Kale over. Martin and Pilar were up doing late wedding things when they came in. "Theresa what is going on?" Pilar asked. "Rebecca Gwen's mother got her out on bail. Then then decided to try and kidnap Kale. They caused a distraction while two men entered his room. Phyllis was in there while Theresa and I went to check on the yelling. Phyllis ran down carrying Kale. He was screaming. Luis and I got the men and they turned on Rebecca and Gwen. All for are in jail but Theresa felt it better that we bring Kale home." Ethan said. "Well, why don't Martin and I take Kale up to his bed while you and Theresa have some tea to calm down?" "Thanks momma." Theresa said and she hands a sleeping Kale over. Pilar and Martin made their way upstairs with Kale. Theresa and Ethan walked into the kitchen. She sat while Ethan got water on. It was quiet as Ethan and Theresa sat waiting for the water to boil. "Why would they want to hurt my son?" Theresa finally asked.  
"Because Kale is my son too and they knew he was bound inherit all things Crane." Ethan said.  
"I don't want are son to live in danger. Maybe after the wedding tomorrow Kale and I should move back to Paris and forget we ever came to Harmony." Theresa said rubbing her eyes with her fist. Ethan was in shock. He hadn't endured years of hell to lose the one women he really loved and his son.  
:Theresa you can't go back to Paris. Harmony is your home." Ethan said. "I know you would miss Kale but you can see him when ever. But as long as you and I are together we can never find peace. Gwen and Rebecca will find a way to hurt our son and I have to protect him, I am his mother." The kettle started to steam so Theresa got up and dealt with everything. They sat with tea in silence for awhile. "What if I move to Paris with you and Kale. Away from Gwen and Rebecca?" Ethan suggested.  
"We would still be together and that would be reason enough for them to come after Kale. Ethan I am not thinking this way to hurt you. I would never. I am thinking my son is three years out and he almost dies, he was almost kidnapped." Theresa said looking him in the eyes. "The time we had together was amazing and gave us a son. But the future we want to plan can't be. It seems like a fading dream now." Theresa drank the last of her tea. "I am going to check on Kale, you want to come?" "Yeah." Ethan said sad. They place their cups in the sink and went up. Kale was curled up in his bed fast asleep. "Looks like an angel." Theresa said.  
"I wish you wouldn't go." Ethan said. "Ethan I don't know what tomorrow will bring, but for now we need to sleep. It will be day soon." Theresa said ending with a yawn. "Maybe I should go." Ethan said, "No, stay here with us." Theresa said.  
She led him over to the bed where they fell asleep in each others arms.

What will tomorrow bring? Is a new beginning in store for Ethan, Theresa and Kale? Will they get a happily ever after? Plus Luis and Sheridan's wedding.

chantel/tell me what you think 


	10. Chapter 10

Theresa woke and saw Kale's bed empty. She jumped and saw Ethan wasn't there either. She threw the door open and there stood Ethan with a tray of food. "Theresa are you ok?" Ethan asked coming in.  
I was worried after last night." Theresa said shutting the door.  
"Don't worry Kale is with your mom and they are taking him to get resized for the tux. He's grown a bit so they need the pants lengthened. Ethan said sitting down with the food. "I figured you could you some relax time this morning so Pilar said she and Martin would take him"  
"Thanks, I guess I am still jumpy after last night." Theresa said sitting on the bed. "I understand, so eat, take a long shower and relax. Nothing but a wedding will happen today." Ethan said. Theresa smiled and she sat eating with Ethan.  
"So about last night?" Theresa said. "I don't know what I am going to do, but when we came up here and fell asleep I felt the safest I have ever felt in a long time"  
"We have time to discuss everything later. Why Don't you go hop in the shower and I will clean up and change." Ethan said. "You are to sweet to me." She kissed him on the cheek and left. Ethan smiled and knew that no matter what he wasnlt going to give up on Theresa and Kale. He would fallow them around the world if he had too.  
He cleaned up their breakfast and went back to her room with his tux and undressed. He was in the process of putting his boxers on when Theresa came in. "Sorry, I thought you would be done by now." Theresa said turning. "Theresa it's not like you haven't seen me completely naked. We do have a son together." Ethan said. Theresa turned around and came face to face with him.  
"I know, it's just we have this agreement and I don't want to be tempted." Theresa said trying not to check him out. "How's that working for you. I know I am having a hell of a time with it. Every time I look at you I want to be with you." Ethan said. Theresa smiled blushing as Ethan ran his arm up her arm.  
"I know the feeling but Ethan you are still married to Gwen and no matter what promises we made to each other we can't be together like that." Theresa said trying to step back but she fell on the bed her towel opening. It was as if lighting struck them because they were on each other in no time and they were making love. They were bonding themselves together and neither new it. After the passion subsided Theresa lay in Ethan's arms knowing that what she had to do was sure to break his heart and maybe even his spirit. Ethan thought this meant Theresa was going to stay and it put him on cloud nine. Theresa didn't have the heart to break his mood so she let him be happy.

The wedding started and it was beautiful, Both Luis and Sheridan were in tears by the end. The reception was wonderful. Theresa and Ethan danced and she allowed herself to be filled with the joy of that time for she knew it was going to be a long time before she ever felt something like that. Still uneasy about going to Sheridan's cottage Pilar, Martin, Paloma and Miguel went instead giving Theresa, Ethan and Kale the house for two weeks. That night Kale slept in Miguel's room while Theresa and Ethan slept in hers. Theresa allowed him to make love to her until he was so exhausted he fell asleep. Theresa they moved from the bed and got dressed. She had already packed their bags so she got them out to the car, then Kale and she left a note on the foyer's table. Theresa was gone with her sleeping baby in the back seat.

Ethan woke the next morning to find Theresa not in his arms. He figured she might be getting Kale breakfast so he dressed and went down to the kitchen. But no one was there. He walked into the living room and still no one. Thinking that they might have gone out and let him sleep he started to look for a note. He went into the foyer and that is when he found the letter she left. Thinking not to much into he opened the letter but soon his feeling turn bad.

Dear Ethan,

I know we have made such progress, but I see now that we can never be. The threat of us being together is to much for my son. Yes I know our son and you have every right to be part of his life but I can't out his life in danger. As his mom I need to do what I can to keep him safe. I know you wont agree with me, but as the fate's have it, we were meant to find each other when we did and I think we are meant to find each other again. Never forget that I love you and that Kale loves you too. I hope some day you can forgive me and maybe someday we'll be a family. I'll miss you always.

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald

So like that Ethan's world ended and Theresa and Kale were gone in the dead of night. What will happen next for Theresa's family.

I hope you've enjoyed this story, look for a fallow up There and Back Again in a few weeks. chantel 


End file.
